Where My Demons Hide
by K Snider
Summary: Regina is forced into a loveless marriage to King Leopold. She found herself trapped in a nightmare she couldn't wake up from, a world where she was haunted and tortured by demons that lured in the darkness, taunting her. - Rated M, Regina/Leopold, Romance/Angst -One Shot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I caution you before you read, rape scenes and other graphic and violent acts takes place here. Rated M for mature. Regina/Leopold fic : Daniel wasn't killed by Cora, he is still alive.

**Summary:** Regina is forced into a loveless marriage to King Leopold. She found herself trapped in a nightmare she couldn't wake up from, a world where she was haunted and tortured by demons that lured in the darkness, taunting her.

_"I wanna hide the truth; I wanna shelter you,_

_But with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide._

_No matter what we breed we still are made of greed;_

_This is my kingdom come._

_When you feel my heat look into my eyes;_

_It's where my demons hide..._

_Don't get too close, it's dark inside;_

_It's where my demons hide..."_

_{Demons, Imagine Dragons}_

* * *

**Where My Demons Hide**

Regina's heart tightened when she heard the noise of heavy footsteps toward the door or her bedchamber. For only a moment she thought they belonged to one of her servants or guards, but doubt crept into her mind.

She knew. Deep down, she knew that it was him.

She was sitting on a lounge chair by the open window as her eyes intensely fixed toward the door. He entered inside, roughly pushing the door aside, which startled the queen as she leaped on her feet.

It was dark; her servants had lit the fireplace and a candle by her bed before they left. Leopold stared at her with his piercing blue eyes impatiently. Like a predator, his fierce glare locked onto her as he slammed the door behind him with great force.

In reflex, Regina shut her eyes tightly from the impact, her face turning away from him to hide the fear she felt. She couldn't help her muscles from tensing, and her hands clenching from being alone in his presence.

The king unlatched his belt and carelessly tossed it on the floor, the sound of metal clanged together.

She could feel waves of anger vibe from him in his demeanor, causing her to almost panic and flee. But she was frozen in place.

She couldn't run away, because she knew that this moment would come. She just hoped that she had enough courage and strength to resist him.

Hope instantly died when he seized her arms tightly and pressed her against his chest to force his tongue in her mouth. She resisted the urge to gag when he moved and lapped his tongue against hers. He wanted to consume her, his nails dug harder into her skin as he overpowered her with his kiss. He paused from the taste of copper on his tongue and pulled himself from her. Hands that still firmly groped her slowly slid along her hips and lower back making his way up to sink into her flowing black curls.

Leopold gazed at her with such unmasked loathing that she felt she was being seared through her soul. She held back a whimper when he clutched her hair and yanked her head back, her neck strained painfully.

He paused once again. His eyes were nearly black with unyielding lust for her. He was double-minded between his rage and overwhelming desire to take her. With his free hand he traced her bruised lips, caressing down her slender chin and neck to her heaving chest. He then leaned toward her, lips following the same direction as his fingers, tongue and teeth sucking and nipping at her tender skin. His mind focused on kissing and touching her soft skin, he lost himself in the moment.

She felt the wetness of his mouth on her and the harshness of his bites as he pulled her head back even further, exposing her neck and the tops of her breasts to his attention. Her voice cracked as she protested, "Please stop," her plea bringing him back to reality.

He lifted his head and roughly clutched the back of her neck. He forced her to meet his eyes that expressed his undeniable hatred. Her brown eyes fluttered against the misty tears that threatened to fall. She just wanted this to end. To be over and done with, but he wanted more. He wanted not just the pleasure, but her pain. He wanted her to hurt. He wanted to hear her cries of pleasure and of pain. He _wanted_ her, she was _his_, and no one was allowed to _touch_ what belonged to him.

"Did he touch you," he drawled viciously, his lips pulled into a fearsome scowl. "Did he fuck you, my dear?"

He was met with silence, which enraged him even more. He violently tore into her, nails breaking skin as he threw her against the nearest wall. With quick steps, he pursued her. She became smothered by her fear as she saw him coming closer. She struggled away from his touch, but he pinned her against the wall and reclaimed her lips.

He tugged her bottom lip gently between his teeth before releasing it. "Did he touch you, kiss you, and love you?" he breathed heavily against her bleeding lip.

"What are you talking about," her words were barely registered, but he heard her over the sound of their heavy breathing.

The king gripped her jaw firmly, pressing her head back against the wall, their puffs of air mixing together from their close proximity.

"What I'm talking about, my dear," He coldly said, "is your stable boy."

Regina gasped as she reared her head back away from him, but he gripped her face harder and bound her with his body.

"You're foolish for thinking I didn't know," he sneered in pleasure as tears filled her eyes. "Now, answer my question. Did you let him fuck you?"

She released a choked sob when he lowered his hand to her breast and lustfully fumbled through her dress. Regina shut her eyes and shook her head, "No."

A tear slide down her cheek, she felt his lips kiss it away and moved to her ear, "I will know if you are lying to me, Regina."

Regina whimpered in pain when she felt his fingers running over her breasts and down her waste. They traveled down her outer thighs, then up, lifting her pale dress to expose her smooth legs to him. When she felt his fingers move between her thighs, she tensed her legs together, but he forced himself between them. His wandering fingers found her center and rubbed through her underwear as he roughly lifted her off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Please, don't," her pleas fell on deaf ears as he held her up and feasted upon her neck and chest. From every cry she made, it made him more ecstatic. His self-control was slipping, and he knew it.

"Stop!" she pushed his shoulders back, causing him to stumble and drop her harshly.

He paused, chest panting, in a growl he grabbed her face again, "No, you don't get to refuse me. You are _mine_. You belong to _me_. And I will kill anyone who dares to touch what's mine."

Her eyes misted with tears, "He didn't," she said as she pulled at his wrists.

"I'll find out soon enough, my dear," he smiles viciously from her suffering, "and if you are lying I would have every right to kill him."

Her eyes filled with terror from the thought of her love being beaten and killed in horrifying scenarios. The king sneered, "Yes, I'll have him killed. I'll make you watch him as he begs for mercy and listen to his screams as he cries out to you. He'll be made an example."

"You have no soul," she cried in repulsion.

"Your perception of me will change in time, dear," he replied, his voice void of emotion. "Soon enough, you'll be begging me to take you every night."

She fought him as they collided against a dresser, the top of its contents were knocked clean off and broken glass shattered on the floor, as they struggled. Her entire body was hurting and she was nearly exhausted from constantly fighting him. She wasn't strong enough to fight him off, but she moved aggressively bucking her body and swinging her arms, doing everything she could to protect herself from his touch.

Overcome with fury, he pulled her away from the dresser and with implausible force flung her onto the bed. He ripped the bed sheet off and tossed it aside before advancing upon her. He positioned himself between her gapping legs as he tore the dress from her small figure. She clawed at him, dug her nails into his skin, hit him, yelled at him, but it was all useless. He was determined to take her.

He pinned her arms above her head, pressing her wrists into the mattress as his body held her down. His other hand ripped her corset and roughly pulled it off exposing her breasts to him. He groaned deeply when he felt his aching member grow hard against her as he continued to tear the dress from her body and discarded it on the floor.

He released her wrists to remove his white shirt and pants, leaving on his underwear for now. He paused momentarily as he watched her moved farther up the bed away from him, covering as much of her nakedness as she could. Regina's heart increased from the way his eyes darkened with desire as he stared at her naked body. Her fear heightened when she saw the bulge from his underwear.

"Don't make me have to restrain you, my dear," he said as he slowly crawled toward her, the mattress dipping from his weight. "If you submit to me it won't be so unpleasant."

"Please, don't do this," the cry was silenced as he laid his body over hers again, but she didn't stop fighting him. Her head reared back into the pillow as she desperately fought with all the strength she had, but it was pointless. He ignored her tears and cries, his body shaking with anticipation and excitement as he hovered over her to remove the last layer between their naked bodies.

Her body trembled underneath his as he took her knees in his hands and roughly pulled them apart, each leg hooked over his arms. He was nearly drunk from the scent of her arousal, his mouth watered as he looked at her center.

He smirked, "You're enjoying this." He removed her hands from her chest and held them against the bed. His eyes examine her nipples hardening for attention and her center coated with moisture.

A sob tore from her bruised lips. Her head was turned away from him as she tried to forget where she was and what he was doing to her, but her body was betraying her. She couldn't hide.

"Did your lover kiss you like this, my queen?" he breathed against her neck and slowly placed soft nips and kisses along the curse of her neck and breasts. Her teeth pierced through her lower lip and whimpered when his tongue caressed her sensitive nipple. She gasped when he sucked it into his mouth and gently teased her.

Tears rolled down her face, her hands gripping the bed sheet on either side of her hips, as he continued to move down her body while his hands traced down the outer sides of her trembling thighs.

She wanted to push him off of her. She wanted to escape this, but there was no way of escape. Her body seemed paralyzed in place, too terrified to move. Muscles tensed when he flicked his tongue into her navel and shifted her legs over his shoulders.

He paused to gaze up her body to her face and was pleased with what he saw. '_You're enjoying this,' _he thought with a smirk and resumed his place between her parted thighs.

"Did he make your body quiver and arch against his tongue," he uttered against her hip before parting her center with his tongue and sucking her bundle of nerves between his lips. He pinned her hips to the bed as her body arched into him in a cry of undeniable pleasure. He moaned from her bodies response as the bulge between his legs grew harder to her wetness covering his tongue. He couldn't get enough of her scent, her taste, and the way her body reacted to the flicking of his tongue on her cilt.

Regina couldn't control her body's response to him. He was doing things to her that caused a burning ache between her legs that was building lower in her abdomen. It was making her sick to feel him touching her in places that were foreign to her. Hidden areas that were so sensitive and receptive to touch were making her body come alive and pulsate on edge. She hated him for it. She hated that he was making her feel this way. She wanted it to be Daniel, it should have been him, but fate tore her happiness away and left her in this nightmare. She was now trapped in a nightmare she couldn't wake up from, a world where she was haunted and tortured by demons that lured in the darkness, taunting her.

She yelped in alarm when he suddenly left her center to move back up her body to shove his tongue into her mouth. She gagged from his probing tongue that tasted of her and broke the kiss as she turned her head away from him. His body shifted, roughly grabbed her wrists and pressed them into the bed on either side of her head, and he glared at her menacingly, "Did he make you moan and sigh in ecstasy when he made love to you, my queen," his hand closed around her neck and turned her face to him, eyes locking together as his hardened shaft probed against her dripping wet cilt. "Did he make you throb and clench around him as he fucked you?"

With his other hand he lifted one of her limp legs and tucked it over his shoulder as the other bent over his other leg. His hand caressed down her smooth knee, laying a kiss against its underside, as he released his grip around her neck to rest against her ribs.

He leaned over her, lips hovering over hers, he muttered, "Did he make you come?"

He reclaimed her lips, swallowing her screams as he lifted himself and plunged his throbbing shaft into her. He moaned deeply as her tight walls expanded around him in resistance.

Regina ripped her mouth from him as she released her agony, tears streamed down the sides of her face as she knotted the bed sheet in her hands. She felt like she was being torn in half as she tensed underneath him. She sobbed as he shoved his entire length into her core, shredding pass the barrier of her virtue.

He groaned in rapture when he realized he broke through the thin veil of her innocence. Finally, he had his answer.

"Don't worry, my love," he sneered scornfully, "the pain will be worth the pleasure."

He gripped her ebony curls and pulled her neck back to pierce her neck with his teeth as he started to move within her. She cried out in pain as he marked her and thrust his large shaft between her tight lips in long strokes from tip to base. Her walls gripped him so tightly he had to force himself into her, but the wetness of her desire coated his cock and drew him in deeper. He was overcome with lust as he sped his thrusts while he latched onto her pulsing point sucking it into his mouth and flicking his tongue against it. Her back arched, breasts pressing against his chest that was covered in sweat, as her center throbbed around his shaft. He groaned when he felt her wetness pool around thick shaft, pulling him deeper inside her, and making her entrance slick with her arousal. He was no longer met with resistance as he pounded into her with great force that the headboard of the bed banged repeatedly against the wall. His entire body shook with pleasure as he moved above her, his hands gripping below her breast and on her hip as he pulled her body to meet his thrusts. Her tears and pleas from him to stop weren't acknowledged as he shifted his thrusts to move even deeper within her, causing her to whimper and clench her walls around him.

He paused to remove her leg from his shoulder and moved his hands under her to lift her body above his. Automatically, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he carried her. Sliding out of her body, he repositioned himself to lean his back against the headboard and settle her on top of him. Her legs bent at the knees on either side of his hips, he wrapped his arm around her waist and with a hand on her back he pulled her down upon his length.

"Ride me," he moaned as he sealed her protests in a passionate kiss that left her breathless.

With the pain long forgotten, she fought the pleasure of the moment. She didn't want this, but her control was limited as she was reaching the edge of her release. The burning in her abdomen increased to an almost painful sensation that was only eased by his shaft being buried inside of her wet core. To keep her sanity she had to lose herself, she imagined this was Daniel, her beloved stable boy, and not Leopold, her husband.

Silent tears continued to flow down her face when she decided to abide by his demand. With his edifying touches, she moved above him, moaning in pleasure as his shaft repeatedly touched her g-spot and pounded against her entrance. Her skin was on fire as her heartbeat increased with her thrusts, their chests heaved against one another as he held her against him. He hissed as her nails dug into his back when he thrust his shaft harder into her. The sound of flesh slapping together and the moans of their pleasure ricocheted the queen's bedchamber.

He laid harsh kisses along her collar when she reared her head back and screams in ecstasy as her inner walls throbbed and pulsed around his cock. "Are you thinking of him," he accused, panting heavily. "Are you imagining him the one inside of you, love?" she cried out when he touched her cilt, rubbing the sensitive nerves, causing her to quiver above him and becoming even wetter.

"Look at me," he harshly grabbed her ebony curls and caught her darkened eyes. "You are _mine,_ and you are going to come for _me,_ screaming _my_ name," he growled against her lips.

Their rhythm became uneven with irregular thrusts of force as he moved inside of her. He eyes were locked onto her face when she felt her muscles clench and tense as she tumbled over the edge in ecstasy. Regina ranked her nails across his back, mouth gapped open as she cried out, her released washing over her in waves of pleasure as her pelvis bucked against his. He continued to thrust within her, bringing her to another orgasm as he released himself within her. He gasped heavily against her neck while he held her tightly against him as her body shuddered, with slow thrusts he carried her down from her high. He remained inside of her as he placed gentle kisses along her jaw, smoothing back her messy curls, and captured her bruised lips in a slow kiss.

"Regina," he softly whispered against her lips, "you belong to me."

"I don't love you," she said with a choked sob, she averted her eyes away from his, "you can't make me love you."

"You are my wife," he said coolly, "you belong to me, and you'll learn to love me in time."

He calmly pressed his lips to hers once more as he withdrew himself from her, swallowing a low moan from her as he did. He caressed her back as he pulled away to look at his member that was coated in her essence and that of the evidence of her innocence.

"You are so beautiful," he sighed his pleasure as he moved them to lie on their backs upon the bed, him slightly pressed over her to stare into her brown eyes that hardened to him.

"Do you love him?" he asked her, his tone void of emotion as he covered them with a sheet.

She slowly turned her back to him, curling herself into a small ball and tucking her chin against the sheet, "No, I don't," she muttered softly, "he means nothing to me."

Her aching body tensed as she heard him shift behind her to merge the distance between them, his lips caresses her neck as he nuzzled behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I know you're lying to protect him, but I assure you," he paused to place a kiss behind her ear, "I won't hurt him, Regina."

_'You'll never see him again, my love,' _he thought as he watch her drift on in a deep sleep. _'I'll make sure of it.'_

* * *

**_Fin - Reviews are welcome, don't know if I wan't to make this into a multi-chapter story... _**


End file.
